


On the Road to World Domination

by lielabell



Series: Big Time Rangers [3]
Category: Big Time Rush, Power Rangers
Genre: Big Time Rangers/Power Rangers (crossover AU), Gen, Katie POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a precedent for this, Katie tells herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road to World Domination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for second_batgirl who asked for Katie and only competent person around. Part of the Big Time Rangers 'verse.

There is a precedent for this, Katie tells herself. Justin Stewart, Blue Turbo Ranger. Of course, he wasn't the leader of a newly formed team, but then his team wasn't made up of his charming-but-not-as-bright-as-he-thinks-he-is brother and his brother's goofy-but-lovable friends. And, really, when you think of it that way, Katie being leader makes perfect sense. After all, she is the most competent one. And the one best suited for coming up with plans that work, as opposed to plans that never work and often end in major trouble. Plus, she's the one who is going to run the world some day, so her mother says. Running this team, that's just baby steps on the road to world domination. In a completely non-evil way. Because, seriously, she's a Power Ranger. Not a _Big Bad_. Katie smiles to herself as she closes her hand around her her shinny, new Power Coin. She's got this, no sweat.


End file.
